


It Comes in Threes

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [22]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Storm - Freeform, code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Margaery have a code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: challenge 475 - code

Three quick, bird-like, taps on Sansa’s door are the code. She slips eagerly from her bed and hurries down to the ground floor, clinging to the shadowy walls as she steps to leave no sound. Though, it is easy to be a ghost when nobody cares to hear you. 

The first thing she sees is the flickering of light at the end of the pier. The wind blows against the wavering candle clenched between Margaery’s hands. Yet, for all their stormy nature, the gales permit them this tiny flame. 

Margaery can hardly move the candle above her head before Sansa embraces her in a full-bodied hug. 

“You won’t believe the week I’ve had.” 

“Tell me about it.”

The sounds of heavy winds and crashing waves surround them as they share stories of Joffrey’s latest sins. The part that Sansa looks forward to is what comes next. The small smiles of pity that lead to those three knowing kisses. A code. I understand you. I care about you. I love you.


End file.
